Hasidar
A hasidar, or hasid is a member of the bipedal oreuodela species belonging to the family oreuhasuae (taxonomically Hasideua Armasi Dulas--Yu'avic: "being of god, wisdom" or "being of life and wisdom"). Fossils show that hasidar originated in Qlmuela, in the Uirck pits, a breeding ground for many other life forms on Oruin. DNA testing has proved that hasidar were alive 7.1 kelavelets ago, thus dating them back around .3 million years ago in old earth timescale. Hasidar have highly developed brains that are similar to human brains in their appearance, yet a hasidar brain is more complicated in structure, and contain more neurons than human brains. Their brains allow them for developed thinking, otherwise known as Causative Intelligence. Coupled with their immense strength and a body carriage that allows for full freedom of their four forelimbs, hasidar are capable of manipulating tools far more efficiently than other planetary species. Hasidar are found everywhere in the galaxy, including the Converge. Their population is estimated to be about 2.3 trillion as of 2214 A.D. Hasidar are marked as Least Concern by the ASTO Foundation of Nature Conservation. Hasidar are noted as the original dominant lifeform of their planet. As many lifeforms on Oruin, hasidar have a biochemical composition that consists mainly of carbon, with an arsenic DNA backbone. In terms of interactions, hasidar are typically social, as most causative intelligent beings are. As social creatures do, hasidar are capable of communication by various means. These are typically pheromone signals, vocal speech, gestures or body language. Extremely large and dense social structures are common in hasidar social structure, as their primitive instinct is to form hives. Hasidar are capable of creating complex social structures that forces dependencies and competition. Hasidar, being causative intelligent beings, are capable of developing concepts: cause and effect, goals, accumulative memories, and most notable, self awareness. A typical trait of being social, Hasidar have created society, a conglomeration of traditions, rituals, ethics, values, social norms and laws. Through societies, hasidars have created cultures, or societal groupings of shared ideas. Hasidar have also developed the concepts of beauty and aesthetics, which is typical of a causative intelligent species. Through this standard of beauty and aesthetics, hasidar have created arts, literature, writings, and musics, which are known as cultural innovations. Hasidar are known for their ability to create and manipulate tools and develop skills. Hasidar, in their desire to comprehend their environment have developed concepts such as religion, sciences, philosophy, mythology and art. Name The adjective hasidar originates from the Ithre language in the Yu'avic language family. Religious scholars from Vicyr placed hasidar as being beings of Urailia, one of their originator gods. Hasi means 'to be' in Ithre, while the Old Jilariam root idar means God. The term hasidar refers to the entirety of the species of Hasidueua Armasi Dulas, while the words lithan, ulithan, and prigne refer to the three genders of the hasidar sexes. History Evolution Unlike many current dominant races, the hasidar were the first race of their world to become a dominant species. Thus, the focus on the study of the hasidar evolution has been extremely long lived. Due to their cultural beliefs, most study of the hasidar by outside sources has been denied. However, the actual hasidar study of their own evolution has encompassed the coverage of the genus Hasiduea, which contains not only H. Armasi Dulas, but 2 proto-armasi organisms. Naturally, all modern hasidar fall under the subspecies of H. Armasi Dulas, Category:Creatures